Piko's fantasy becomes a reality
by lov3321
Summary: Piko x sf a2 miki lemon! Not for kids!
1. Chapter 1

CRAZY LOVE

Chapter1:pervert

Piko was in his room thinking of miki in a naughty way and was having fantasies of he and her doing naughty stuff in his room:

(fantasy)

Miki was on the bed and Piko was licking her pussy and then miki started to play with him and dragging him to move under her so she could get to his all of a sudden there it was Piko was fucking miki and she was moaning hotly.

(reality)

piko was interrupted when he heard a knock from the was her fantasy girl miki.

"Piko,gumi called and said that is time for dinner" said miki

"I'm coming" Said Piko

when he got out of he's room there she wait she had a mini-bikini on!

Piko blushed looking at her and more than a tomato.

"Piko are you ok?" Asked miki

"ye-yea I'm fine" said Piko now that he remembered she was wearing that because she was at the Piko.

-()-

It was already night time and miki was taking a blushed when he heard moans coming from where miki was being the curious boy that he is ,put'ed he's ear by the bathroom miki moaned his name.

"oh god,PIKO!" Moaned miki

"OMG" said Piko in a whisper

-(-)-

authors note

*in chapter two is going to be the lemon hope you liked the first chapter.

p.s sorry for the for the chapter being short.


	2. Chapter 2

Piko's Fantasy becomes reality

chapter 2

After miki finished masturbating she turned off the shower and got dry. Suddenly Piko heard the door opening and saw Miki looking at him with a A cherry red face.

"P-Piko! W-what are y-you doing in the front of m-my bathroom's d-door?!" Said miki really nervous.

"Um...I...was...uh..!"

"Let's just forget about what h-happened!"

Suddenly Piko felt his lower region hot and exited."Oh this is not good, what do I do leave,ask,or have sex with Miki?!" Piko thought,but that last thought got him worried at the same time exited.

While Piko was lost in his thought's Miki looked at him from head to toe blushing. When her eyes landed on his big erection she gasped and got much more red'er than a tomato.

"u-um Piko?" She stuttered slightly.

Suddenly Piko snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her .

"What is it?"

"um...I..can s-see y-your..Uh.."

"you can see my what?"

"y-you s-should c-check y-your p-pants"

Piko then looked at his pants and saw what miki saw,his huge erection. Piko gasped slightly.

"I'm s-so s-sorry,I d-did'nt want to scare you!"

"N-No I-it's okay I k-know boy's get like that when there e-exited"

"oh! I see"

"I know this is awkward to a-ask but what d-did you saw that put y-you like that?"

"um...ah let's talk in your room "

"u-um o-okay"

Piko grabbed miki's hand and ran to her room as fast as he could.

When they got there, both sited down on miki's bed.

" Um..Miki I a-always wanted t-to t-tell you t-that...I"

"y-you w-what?"

"I love you !" said Piko hesitating

Suddenly Miki kissed him on lips really hard. But then Piko started deepening the kiss.

Piko started to touch miki in the knee's. When Piko started to get near her thight's he felt something hot and sticky.

Then the both of them stopped kissing and grasped for air.

"whoa miki! You sure got hot and wet!" Piko said with an evilish smirk.

Miki blushed at his comment and looked at her breast. She then grabbed her towel and tossed it to the floor. Piko was shocked by this action and his erection got a bit bigger.

"I know my breast aren't as big as luka's or meiko's but is still something"

Piko then started to push miki slowly to the bed. When her back reached the bed, Piko then started to massage her breast.

"piko..."Miki moaned slightly

"I really kind of like them"

"oh really"

With miki saying this ,she touched his erection.

"oh...ugh" Piko groaned slightly

"oh sorry did it hurt?!"

"no,it feels good"

"really?"

"yes"

He then started to lick Miki in the neck.

"ah..."

"so I found your sensitive place did I" he said sarcastickly

He then stopped licking her neck and took a look at her body once more. He then noticed her womanhood all wet.

"Would you like to make me yours" said miki in a whisper to his ear. With this Piko started to finger her.

"ah..Pi...ko!"

"you sure like it don't you?"

He then started fingering her faster.

"ah...Piko ai shiteru!"

He then noticed she was at her peek and stopped fingering her. Piko then started to unbuckle his pants and got his boxers off too.

"Miki..." He said pointing at his manhood.

Miki then went to his manhood and started licking the tip of it.

"oh..."Piko moaned

She then started deep throating him. He then grabbed her hair and started to push her faster.

"Miki stop Im about to...!"

He then cummed in her mouth And some landed on her breast. He grabed her by the hips and put her on his lap facing her.

"Miki...close your eyes"

"but wh-?"

"just close them!"

"okay"

She then closed her eyes, while Piko started to insert himself inside her. She then started to feel his 11 inch cock slide inside of her.

"mmh...uh...ah!" miki moaned while he inserted himself.

Piko then started to move a little bit.

"ah! Piko!" Miki moaned in pure bliss.

"Whoa! I just moved a little and she moaned. She must be a ViRGIN!"thought Piko sarcasticly.

"faster!" said miki moaning.

Piko than started to move faster. Until something cought his attention,she was bleeding. But as long as she's moaning he didn't stop.

"ah,god yeah Fuck!" Moaned miki

"ugh...w-whoa miki you like my cock inside you don't you?" Asked Piko sarcasticly

"It's s-so...big...ah!"

He then stopped and got out of her.

"W-why did you stop?"

"let's just do it this way"

he then switched their position,she on top of him.

"um o-okay"

she then inserted him inside of her.

"Oh...!" PiKo grunted

she then started to move faster and then he grabbed her hips and made it much more faster.

"Im gonna cum!" Screamed miki,and with that they both screamed their names in unison and came. Piko then got out of her and fell beside her in the bed.

"So..."

"so what Piko ?"

"will you like to do it again sometime?"

"of c-course...oh...and ai shiteru"

"ai shiteru too"

and with that they drifted of to sleep.


End file.
